A typical trampoline includes a trampoline mat, a trampoline frame, and a plurality of springs in tension that secure the trampoline mat to the trampoline frame. In general, when a trampoline is in use for a prolonged time, the plurality of springs will gradually stretch or inelastically deform, and the trampoline bed will not provide the same tautness. With most current designs, the springs of the trampoline must be replaced to adjust the spring tension. Thus, it would be advantageous to have a mechanism to increase the tension of the springs due to inelastic deformation over time.
Additionally, or alternatively, it may be desired to adjust the tension of the springs for different weights of users and/or to adjust a tautness of the trampoline mat. For example, a user may desire to adjust a tautness of a trampoline to decrease deflection of the trampoline mat. Thus, there is a need for a trampoline in which the tension of the springs, and as such the tautness of the trampoline bed, may be easily adjustable.
In addition, trampolines are commonly used in yards by consumers for a variety of athletic and recreational purposes. However, trampolines are often difficult to move or to store when needed due to their large size and bulky shape. Assembling and disassembling a trampoline for movement or storage can be time consuming and may even lead to injuries especially when tension is still present in the springs around the trampoline bed and frame. Thus, there is a need for a foldable trampoline that may be moved and stored easily and safely.